The Time We Are Together
by STORY2MASTER
Summary: Hope is the princess who is leading the rebellion, Ben Finn is a captain of the Old Guard stationed in Mourningwood, Will they ever over come the odds to be together? - Slight AU. A BenxPrincess story. Rated T just in case. Enjoy


After exiting the hobbe infested caverns, Walter and Hope entered the soggy swamp of Mourningwood. Blinded by the sudden change of scenery, Hope's eyes eventually, after a few seconds, adjusted to the brightness, which wasn't very bright but brighter than the cavern they were recently in. It was a very swampy swamp, dark and damp in its swampiness.

"Ahh, you can almost smell the sunlight. Isn't it wonderful, the damned, muggy, soggy sunlight." Walter said while looking up at the sky. "This is Mourningwood alright; I just hope the people we're looking for are still alive"

"Why wouldn't they be?" Hope asked in confusion.

Walter became serious, "because come nightfall its one of the most dangerous places in Albion".

Walter and Hope were continuing to run through the swamp to reach their destination.

"Well I don't know about dangerous but I'm starting to get a rash. Bloody swamp". That comment made Hope giggle a little making Walter smile at his achievement.

Passing over a small, wooden bridge and following the path, Walter added "I think we're almost there". Hope hearing this comment nodded. Walter spoke again, "That must be the place up ahead. What I wouldn't give for a bowl of soup and a hot bath". Both Walter and hope laughed at this, mostly it was Walter that laughed while Hope giggled, but both of them were smiling. They got to the gate then a soldier on guard yelled "Seise your movement! Be you men or be you hallow men". Hope thought that it was obvious that they weren't hallow men.

Walter spoke up "have you gone daff boy, open the gates", the soldier replied, "Walter... is that you?"

"The very same, now are you going to let us in or what?!"

"Right... yes 'course, open the gates, tell major swift Walters here".

The gates slowly opened up and the two soldiers that held the gate open saluted, then the one to the left said "welcome sir Walter", then the one to the right added "sir". Inside the gates was Major Swift with his normal, styled black hair with a bit of white hair and the most amazing moustache. Behind Swift was Captain Ben Finn. Hope was in awe as she saw him, when she entered behind Walter barely anyone noticed her.

"Hoho, Walter! What the blazes are you doing here?"

"We came looking for you. I have a proposition"

"You came all this way to proposition us? And I thought you were here to save us from the legion of the damned"

"Ben Finn, it's good to see you. I take that the legends about this place are true then?"

Swift replied in Bens place, "I'll say, you've never seen so many hallow men in one place; we've been stationed here for weeks trying to eradicate them. Maybe it's us getting eradicated." They were now standing in front of three graves; Swift continued "We lost some good men last night, including Lieutenant Simmons here and the buggers will be back in two days!"

"Logan just loves to send you on the best assignments doesn't he. That's the part I wanted t talk to you about." They both looked at Hope.

"Is this...?" Swift asked looking at Hope, then back at Walter.

"The princess, yes, I'll explain later, Hope go and meet the soldiers, talk to them, get to know them because you'll be fighting by their sides in a couple of days".

"Oh and Ben teach the princess how to use the mortar" Major Swift added.

"Follow me princess, I'll show you to the mortar and there you can meet Private Jammy". Ben walked towards the old, stone stairs, Hope following behind.

"You know, you don't need to call me princess, I do prefer to go by Hope; I think that's more appropriate isn't it?" Hope spoke this while walking up the stairs. When she got to the top and turned around, her long brown locks swaying through the air.

Ben, standing still at the bottom of the stairs, was looking at hope and was instantly captivated.

"Well, are you coming?" Hope asked Ben. Ben snapped out of his trance, and then walked up the stairs.

'_What the hell was that' _he wondered while leading Hope to the mortar. "I don't suppose you've ever used a mortar before, nothing to it".

Private Jammy saw the captain coming his way. "Captain" Jammy said as he saluted. Hope was surprised when saw that he was covered in bloody bandages on his arms, legs and his face.

"I'd like you to meet Private Jammy, he'll be your loader" Ben said this while pointing to Jammy. Hope seemed to think that he's more enthusiastic then he should be. Ben could see the confusion on Hope's face as she shook Jammy's hand.

"Pleasure to meet ya. It's true what they say about me though, jammist soldier in all of Albion. Seven hundred and twenty-four wounds and still standing". Ben could still see the confusion on hopes face but more now due to what Jammy said just then.

Ben laughed, then said "don't worry you'll get used to him", still giggling. He told her to train with the mortar tomorrow and to do what Walter said to do. She did what she was told, she said goodbye to Jammy and Ben then walked off to meet the other soldiers.

Later that evening while everyone was eating the supper, Walter was eating with Ben, Major Swift and other soldiers at a table, while Hope was eating with some other soldiers by the warmth of the fire. Hope was amazed by how much happiness was in the air, she was expecting negative emotions not positive ones. But being here made her a little happy, she forgot about the revolution while talking to the soldiers. Listening to them exchange war stories, old pranks and jokes, it all made her happy.

Walter looked over now and then to check up on her, he was surprised to see a smile he hasn't seen in a long time. Ben was curious to what Walter kept looking at so he turned around seeing the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Hope was smiling. _'Wow... what a smile' _Ben thought to himself.

Hope felt that someone was looking at here so she looked up from her food to meet a blue gaze of Ben Finn.

* * *

_**A/N: My second fanfic so far. Sorry if it has any poor writing skill. I'm not entirely skilled in writing I just like it. Anyway I all ears, if I did anything like, poor grammar or something like that, please tell me I'm fine with it, if I did do something wrong and someone tells me ill realize what mistake I made and will try to fix I in the next chapter. Anyhow PLEASE review, favourite, follow and all that stuff. Thanks! ^o^**_

_**TTFN **__** ~STORY2MASTER~**_


End file.
